


Ausência

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dark, Dark Places of the Mind, Drabble, Loneliness, M/M, Multi, No Fluff, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma noite solitária. Mais uma na vida de um fraco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ausência

**Author's Note:**

> Parte do Openfest 2008

Cambaleando de bêbado, ele se arrastou até o quarto. Quarto vazio.

 

A injustiça.

 

Lembranças o assaltaram como se espreitassem nas sombras. Mais uma vez, ele tentou ignorá-las. Tentou afastá-las. Mas não tinha força. O que era uma surpresa, considerando tudo que ele passara na vida.

 

Não tinha sido forte quando perdera seu amor.

 

Não tinha sido forte quando se apaixonou novamente.

 

Não tinha sido forte quando aceitou se casar com aquela moça. Nem quando ela teve um filho.

 

Não tinha sido forte quando perdeu seu segundo amor.

 

E Remus não sabia se sentia mais falta de Sirius ou Severus.

 

 

**The End**


End file.
